Love me or love me not
by Johanne Summer
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas que cuentan el comienzo y el desarrollo de la historia de amor de Jessica y Mike. Amor, detalles, cariño, enfados, peleas, segundas oportunidades... Reto. Jessica/Mike.
1. Boy meets girl

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y los versos del principio de cada viñeta pertenecen a una canción de _The Veronicas. _

**Claim:** Jessica/Mike.

**Summary:** Pequeñas viñetas que cuentan el comienzo y el desarrollo de la historia de amor de Jessica y Mike. Amor, detalles, cariño, enfados, peleas, segundas oportunidades...

**Rating:** M.

**Nota:** todas las viñetas de este fic están escritas para el reto 'Retazos de mi vida' del foro LOL —el lobo, la oveja y el león.

* * *

**Love me (or love me not)**

**-**

_«Because I know you're too good to be true,_

_I must have done something good to meet you.»_

_

* * *

_

**1.–****Boy meets girl (or girl meets boy).**

La sala está llena de niños pequeños que corren, saltan, alborotan, ríen, juegan y lloran. Sobretodo lloran. Y una chica en especial, agarrada a las faldas de su madre y oculta entre sus rodillas, suplica por no separarse de ella.

—Jessica, vamos ¡mira cuantos niños con los que jugar! Corre a hacer amiguitos —intenta convencerla su madre.

—¡No! —chilla la niña con el rostro compungido por el llanto.

Su madre suspira y le acaricia la cabeza y su corto pelo castaño para tranquilizarla. La niña se acurruca aún más entre las piernas de su madre, intentando huir de aquella locura, aquel sitio lleno de extraños donde su madre planea dejarla sola. Aquel sitio que los mayores llamaban siniestramente 'parvulario'.

En ese momento una manita se posa sobre su hombro.

—¡Hola! —dice una infantil voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Jessica se gira y ve a un sonriente niño de grandes ojos azules y brillante cabello rubio tras ella, que aún mantiene la mano posada sobre su hombro.

El niño espera pacientemente una respuesta a su saludo, pero cansado de esperar una contestación, decide presentarse:

—Me llamo Mike, Mike Newton. ¿Y tú? —dice levantando la mano de su hombro y extendiéndola ante ella.

La pequeña abre los ojos por la sorpresa ante la muestra de confianza del chico. Alza la cabeza hasta toparse con la mirada de su madre, quien asiente y la anima con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se gira y contesta.

—Yo Jessica —y le estrecha la mano.

—Eres muy guapa, Jessica —ella se sonroja, y Mike sigue—: a partir de hoy seremos buenos amigos.

Mike tira de la mano de Jessica, que todavía seguía entrelazado a la suya, y la anima a correr tras él.

Jessica siente que la mano le arde en los puntos en los que su piel entra en contacto con la de Mike. pero no sabe como expresar aquel sentimiento con palabras, ni sabe siquiera si se atrevería a hacerlo. Así que simplemente le sigue, olvidándose por completo de su madre, de los extraños a su alrededor y del miedo que minutos antes invadía todo su cuerpo.

* * *

_¿?_


	2. Take, a present to you

**Love me (or love me not)**

**-**

_«I can see it in your eyes, taste it in our first kiss____»_

_____«_You took my hand, you told me it'd be ok»

_

* * *

_

**2.– Take, a present to you (or take me as a present).**

Jessica se mira en el espejo y sonríe. Lleva un precioso vestido blanco, con pequeñas flores estampadas en tonos anaranjados y amarillos, un gran pasador en el pelo que le recoge el flequillo y unos zapatitos de charol blancos.

Mete la mano en el bolsillo lateral del vestido y saca un pañuelo. _Su _pañuelo, el pañuelo que su abuela le dio el año pasado por su sexto cumpleaños, el último regalo que le había hecho antes de morir. Repasa con el dedo las iniciales 'JS' que el pañuelo llevaba bordado en una de las esquinas y las mira somnolienta. De pronto se da cuenta de que está empezando a entristecerse y gira la cabeza a un lado y a otro con fuerza para esquivar ese sentimiento. Recuerda que su abuela le decía una y otra vez que no se pusiera nunca triste cuando pensara en ella, así que mira al frente, a su reflejo en el espejo, y esboza una gran sonrisa.

—¡Jessica, hora de irse! —grita su madre desde la otra habitación, y ella sale de su cuarto, no sin antes haber guardado el pañuelo con cuidado de nuevo en el bolsillo.

Jessica toma la mano de su madre y ambas salen a la calle. Es domingo, y su madre y ella siempre salen a pasear al parque del centro de la ciudad, ese con fuentes con formas y tamaños increíbles y de las que sale el agua de una forma muy artística y esmerada.

A Jessica le encanta ir a ese parque, porque su madre le compra siempre una piruleta y maíz para darle de comer a las palomas y patos del parque. Pero sobre todo, le encanta ir porque sabe que Mike también va siempre los domingos al parque con sus padres, y así puede jugar con él sin que los molesten el resto de niños de la escuela.

Mientras esperaba junto al quiosco a que su madre terminara de comprarle la piruleta y el maíz, Mike la saludó desde lejos y empezó a correr hacia ella. Ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando tropezó y se calló de bruces al suelo. Jessica dejó escapar sin querer un grito del susto y fue junto a él, a ayudarle a levantarse.

—¡Mike! Mike, ¿está bien?

El chico levantó la cabeza e intentó incorporarse cuando vio el hilo de sangre que corría por su rodilla.

—Oh, no. Mike te has hecho una herida.

—Tranquila Jess, no es nada —disimuló él. Pero una lágrima comenzaba a asomar por la comisura de sus ojos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para reprimir el dolor.

Jessica, sin saber como calmarle, metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco el pañuelo de su abuela. Dando pequeños toques sobre la herida de Mike, limpió la sangre y vendó la rodilla del muchacho anudando el pañuelo alrededor para impedir que siguiera sangrando.

—Ya está —dijo Jessica sonriéndole— ¿mejor?

—Perfecto. Pero tu pañuelo está lleno de sangre. Lo siento mucho, Jessica.

—No, que va. Me alegro que sea útil.

—Te prometo que mi madre lo lavará y quedará como nuevo. Te lo devolveré mañana en clase ¿vale?

—No, no. Quédatelo, te lo regalo —y la pequeña le da un beso en la mejilla.

Mike sonríe aún más que antes y piensa que, si de él dependiera, se caería una y otra vez delante de Jessica, hasta romperse cada hueso del cuerpo si hiciera falta, para que ella le besara de nuevo.

Jessica baja la mirada de Mike al pañuelo, y piensa que no le importa tanto desprenderse de él. No cuando la persona que va a tenerlo es Mike. Y no cuando ha valido la valentía para besarle.

Quizá, aquello que le da valor a las cosas es quién te las da y de la manera en que lo hace, no el objeto en sí.

* * *

_¿?_


	3. Look at this!

**Love me (or love me not)**

**-**

_«'Cause you leave me speechless, when you talk to me  
You leave me breathless, the way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me,my soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender my everything to you____»_

_

* * *

_

**3.– Look at this! (Or look at me...)**

Jessica corre porque llega tarde al colegio. Ha perdido el autobús escolar y su padre la ha llevado en coche de camino a su trabajo. Pero la escuela queda lejos y él ha tenido que dejarla unas cuantas manzanas más abajo.

Así que corre –cuesta arriba– porque si no llega a tiempo cerrarán la verja del colegio y le tocará esperar fuera, en mitad de la calle, a la intemperie, pasando frío.

Y para colmo llevaba toda la mañana nevando.

—Hey, ¡Stanley! ¡Mira esto!

Jessica se gira a mirar al oír la más que reconocible voz de Mike a su espalda. Cuando aún no ha dado ni media vuelta, algo duro, frío y húmedo se estampa contra su cara, dejándole el moflete rojo e hinchado.

Mike comienza a reír, rompiendo el silencia sepulcral de la vacía calle y Jessica le fulmina con la mirada, aprieta los dientes y, cuando Mike espera que empiece a chillarle y a gritarle, ella comienza a llorar, tal vez de dolor, quizá de frustración, o puede que de impotencia; pero el motivo no hace que sus lágrimas sean menos amargas.

—No... No Jessica, no llores; lo siento —medio tartamudea el chico, acercándose a ella.

Jessica se gira, pues no quiere el consuelo de alguien a quien quiere y que siente que puede hacerla sufrir tan fácilmente, sin compasión, sin pensar en nadie más que en su propia diversión.

—Vamos Jess, no seas quejica. Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —murmura ella, casi de manera inaudible.

—¿Que por qué lo siento?

—No estúpido, que porqué lo has hecho.

—Oh, yo sólo, sólo quería gastarte una broma —miente él.

—¿Una broma? —pregunta la niña, de apenas nueve años, sin comprender—. Creía que éramos amigos, Mike.

—¿Qué? Pero sí que lo somos Jessica.

—Entonces ¿por qué me has tirado la bola? Los amigos no se hacen daño entre ellos.

—Bueno, vale; no quería gastarte una broma. Sólo quería llamar tu atención —dice él sonrojándose.

—¿Y eso para qué? —pregunta ella, más confusa aún que antes.

—Pues porque llevábamos un par de días sin hablar, ya sabes, como he estado enfermo y eso pues no he ido a clase y... te echaba de menos —dice agachando la cabeza y mirando al suelo.

Jessica le mira, mira de verdad a ese chiquillo, su amigo, aquél que ha estado junto a ella desde que tiene uso de razón, disculpándose y diciéndole que la extrañaba. Así que se inclina hacia delante, le toma la mano y le sonríe.

Los ojos de Mike se vuelven más grandes y redondos que de costumbre debido a la alegría, y en ese momento Jessica tira de él y corre cuesta arriba.

—Rápido, ¡que por tu culpa llego tarde Newton!

Y bajo las risas de ambos, Jessica piensa que quizá, la persona a quien más quieres en este mundo puede hacerte sufrir más que nadie, pero que eso tal vez sea porque, en el fondo, esa persona te quiere también más que a nadie.

* * *

_¿?_


	4. Do you like it?

**Love me (or love me not)**

**-**

_«'Cause you're all I have, when the world comes down on me_

___You're the one I love, __and I'm begging you to see.______»_

_

* * *

_

**4.– Do you like it? (Or do you like me?)**

La bufanda alrededor de su cuello bailaba mecida por el frío aire de finales de invierno, mientras los primeros brotes verdes de la adelantada primavera luchaban por salir a la luz del día. Porque ese día había amanecido soleado, más cálido, apacible y catorce. Sí, sobre todo porque ese día había amanecido catorce de febrero, por eso estaba allí a esas horas aún.

Cansada de esperar, se desliza y se deja caer hacia abajo por la rugosa madera del árbol y se sienta a esperar. No es posible, simplemente no puede imaginarse que Mike le ha dicho de quedar allí, después de clase, los dos solos. Se avergüenza de ella misma solo por pensar en aquello.

Pierde la noción del tiempo y sin darse cuenta, siente repentinamente unos pasos tras ella, que la hacen despertar de su ensueño y fantasías. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan y un sudor frío amenaza con recorrerle la frente. Sabe quien es, pero prefiere no girarse. Si estuviera de pie le temblarían las rodillas.

Mike –porque sabe que es Mike– pone sus grandes manos sobre los ojos y le tapa la visión.

—¿Quién soy?

—Oh, vamos, ¡no seas infantil! —bromea ella, intentando quitarse los nervios de encima.

—Ah, ah —dice el meneando la cabeza—, respuesta incorrecta.

—Esta bien. Eres Mike, ¿me equivoco?

Entonces él le destapa los ojos y se planta delante de ella, escondiendo una de sus manos tras la espalda y ofreciéndole la otra.

—No. Soy el chico de tus sueños, para ti sola. Haré y diré todo lo que tu me digas. Si tu quieres, claro.

Jessica agarra su mano y se pone en pie, a su altura, quedado casi frente con frente. Ahora sí siente que le tiemblan las rodillas y que se caerá hacia atrás en cualquier momento como Mike siga diciendo cosas así.

—Quiero darte algo —dice Mike, mirando por encima de su hombro, comprobando que aquello que llevaba escondido siguiera allí—. Es para ti, toma —y le entrega una pequeña bolsa de fieltro azul, atada con una cinta blanca con flores rojas estampadas.

—Oh, Mike, no tenías porqué.

—Vamos, ábrelo.

Jessica tira de un extremo de la bonita cinta, abre la bolsita y vuelva su contenido en la palma de su mano: un precioso collar plateado, del que colgaba la silueta de un hermoso corazón con pequeñas perlas azules.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta ansioso Mike.

Ella no sabe si reír, llorar, besar o pegarle un tortazo a Mike de la emoción. Se abalanza sobre él y le abraza con fuerza, con cuidado de no romper el collar. Mike le devuelve el abrazo y se tiran así un buen rato, abrazados bajo la sombra del atardecer que el gran árbol proyecta sobre ellos. Finalmente, Mike la separa con dulzura y le besa la frente.

—Anda, déjame que te lo ponga —le susurra Mike.

Una vez colocado, Jessica le sonríe y él siente no podría ser más feliz.

—Ahora que tu lo llevas puesto, el collar se ve el doble de bonito.

Jessica no puede resistirse más y se inclina con cuidado sobre él y le roza suavemente lo labios, presionándolos y moviéndolos suavemente contra los suyos.

Su primer beso, con tan solo trece años. Y no podía haber sido más perfecto.

* * *

_¿?_


End file.
